


【K棠万大三角】Cold Blood

by Fiona03769



Category: Mrs.K, 血观音, 铁探
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona03769/pseuds/Fiona03769
Relationships: Mrs.k/万晞华, 万晞华/棠月影, 棠月影/Mrs.k
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1.禁区  
月影。  
万晞华每次默念这个名字的时候，就会想到月色，血光，剑影交织的场面。  
明明两个字的发音听着像极了情人的呢喃，而万晞华每次圈唇念月，舌尖抵下排牙齿念影的时候，口腔里仿佛盛绽出几朵血花。  
是腥甜的美丽。  
万晞华手里拿着牛皮纸袋，眼神死盯着面前的女人，眼眸幽幽地闪动，像一匹饿到眼睛发绿的狼。指节一下一下敲击着餐桌，想要在对面那人心里凭空滋生出弄巧成拙的焦虑感。  
想要看对方慌张的样子。  
她冒险营造了一整天的失联状态，得到的只是一个牛皮纸袋，她觉得有些不妥。  
棠月影坐在她对面笑得滴水不漏，抬手布菜，从沸腾的小锅捞出颜色漂亮的肉，半跪着的姿势，微微抬起身子，手臂稳稳地往万晞华碗里送过去。  
万晞华低头，冒着热气的肉片熏染她的眼睛，一片水汽氤氲中，她从宽大的和服袖口下窥见了一节雪白的手腕和水头上好的翡翠镯子。  
交相辉映出更加别致的韵味。  
这端庄而细微的裸露多么令人气恼，所有的平静因此不再平静。  
“我如何相信你。”万晞华依旧没动筷子，右手食指重重戳在牛皮纸袋上，“就凭这几张照片，我就会相信当年的干掉我四五个手下的K，乖顺成一副贤妻良母的样子在马来西亚相夫教子吗？”  
棠月影迎面万晞华咄咄逼人的审度，她濡湿的双眸折射出晶亮透明的水光，公箸落在瓷架上，她小心又温柔的去握万晞华戳红的手指：“我不会骗您的，我比任何人都要了解她。”做出了哺乳动物极大限度的温良乖顺，甚至还有些楚楚可怜。  
万晞华因此闭了闭眼睛，指尖颤了颤，没回避，是很虔诚的享受着这讨好般的轻抚。  
“况且，您杀掉我，和碾死一只虫子一样容易。”棠月影把万晞华的手握在掌心里，比出一只枪的样子，揉在自己胸前，嘴里念一声“砰”。  
万晞华只觉得脑子里嗡一声，下一秒手掌里就被塞了一团软绵绵的云朵。  
桌上的锅子咕噜咕噜地沸腾着，清亮的豚骨汤一点一点变得浓稠。  
“你需要我。”棠月影此刻的声音也像极了那锅汤汁，泡得万晞华发软。   
万晞华不知道搭上棠月影这条线的后果是怎样的，她觉得自己已经好久没有这样的感觉了。  
那是排除掉所有可能的悬而未定，一点一点透支她有限的耐性，而她血液里所有的动荡因子却因此而分外活跃起来。  
“长官。”带着一点海峡另一头的甜软粉糯，鼻音里的温柔小意似乎能将人溺毙。  
“叫我madam。”万晞华这样说着，手却绕到棠月影的和服腰间的带子上头。  
“长，官。”棠月影贴到她耳边，在万晞华红透了的脖颈上一个字一口气的吹过去。  
“今晚的主菜应该已经准备好了。”万晞华把棠月影摁压在桌子上，指尖在她脸上一寸一寸地挪动，指甲刻下几段凹痕。  
“明天还有几个客人来看货，请不要在醒目的地方留下痕迹。”  
“你明天穿旗袍就很好。”万晞华低头咬上她的脖颈，像捕猎的猫科动物对俘虏的一击致命一样果决。  
舌头沿着齿痕吸吮出一簇又一簇带着水印的紫红色标记，衣物散乱成平整的布料时，她们一起滚落到榻榻米上。  
吻落下的节奏不再被有意克制，狂乱的像一阵暴雨，棠月影则是被风雨反复折腾的一朵海棠花。  
她颤抖着迎接汹涌的欲望，终于有些不那么体面的表现了。  
她呼吸急促着承受着被揉弄乳头时令人焦躁的痒，肌肤被把握时的每一条红痕，肢体被摆弄成环绕身上人的藤蔓。  
棠月影主动揽住万晞华的脖颈，乳首刮弄在衬衫扣子上，她轻轻“嘶”了一声。  
万晞华低头看见她肩膀上一朵开得像一只利爪般殷红的彼岸花，分开她腿的手停了停。  
“你发现我的秘密啦。”棠月影平复了一下意乱情迷的喘息，她的眼睛里是刚刚聚拢的情欲。  
“烟头烫伤，我觉得好丑，就纹了朵花在上头。”  
“我以为你会纹朵玫瑰之类的东西。”  
“地狱之花，向死而生，要比情爱之流惊心动魄的多。”  
万晞华鬼使神差般，盯着那朵花的花蕊，那是一小团扭曲的皮肉，低头温柔地吻了吻。  
嘴唇轻触着那块凹凸不平，蹭弄着，似乎可以将它磨平一般执着。  
她贴着那具赤裸的肉身，像做人生中第一次深潜一般奋不顾身的投入了进去。而棠月影的小腿压在她腰间，欢迎的意味不能再明显。  
“再近一点。”棠月影的呻吟里混进这样一句像是乞求一样的话。  
沿着耻骨轮廓漫游的手指已经沾染了些许温热转凉的水意，摁压着柔软的大腿内侧肌肤，拨弄开暗自生长的毛发，寻到快乐之源的入口。  
愉悦的封地如同唇瓣一般慢慢翕动着，万晞华的手指就那样自然地滑了进去。  
她没有办法去看一看那妙处的内里究竟是何等风光，只能凭借触觉，在脑海里复原出女性身体里独一无二的通道。  
那样地柔软细腻，蜜液充分润滑，层层叠叠的褶皱争先恐后地吸吮她的手指，她每动一下，棠月影就叫得更加诱人，那里也咬得更紧。  
万晞华一时分不清咕噜咕噜叫着的是餐桌上的锅子，还是棠月影被她塞满的两腿之间那张嘴。  
万晞华越吻她，越觉得真的好香。  
棠月影将嘴唇凑到她耳边，带着热气的呢喃也将她整个人蒸煮得分外酥软：“你知道，这个伤口是怎么来得吗？”她每说一句话都要喘一喘，混杂着鼻音的嘤咛，哪怕她知道万晞华根本心不在焉，她也要固执的说完。  
“因为我上一个男人，就喜欢女人的惨叫声。”  
“啊……哈，还有人肉烤焦的味道。”  
“K把他一枪，正中眉心，崩掉了。”  
“原来子弹射进颅骨里头的声音那么好听。”  
“你需要我，你，需要我。”  
棠月影死死搂住万晞华的脖颈，尾指在她的颈椎慢慢地滑。  
“嗯……”棠月影感觉得到，这具身体得到了成效极高的满足，此刻的所有紧绷都在为了接下来长久的战栗做土崩瓦解的准备。  
绝顶的快乐无可比拟。  
万晞华衣冠整齐地从她身上起身，湿淋淋的手指抽出来就要从裤袋里拿烟来抽。  
棠月影的双腿相互蹭弄着，手抬起来擦干净眼睛里晕出的泪水。  
“相信我。”  
打火机的橙色火光点燃她琥珀色的眼眸，万晞华夹在指间的烟被她探头先抽了第一口。  
万晞华透过那死白的烟雾里，看见了一只艳冶的女郎蜘蛛。


	2. 风月

棠月影，棠月影。  
嫁到将军府的美丽妇人闭口不提自己的姓氏，微笑的摆摆手，回绝每一位凑过来揽住她胳膊亲昵得像多年好友达官贵人。  
她们也不过就在婚礼上有几句寒暄而已。  
月影，这名字真好听，念着就有股子风花雪月的味道。  
县长夫人丰腴白厚的手掌拍拍她的肩膀，棠月影肩膀孱弱，被她拍得周身震动。她抬头看，县长夫人刻意的咿呀笑容里带了几分让人多想的意思。  
周遭的女人此刻像被同一模子落了印一般，也跟着笑得刻意，笑声引来将军的目光。  
棠月影肩膀抖一抖，如芒在背。  
棠月影很知足，她觉得自己不过是十里洋场里漂泊无依的浮木，沉沉浮浮也好，只要能够上岸，只要可以活成个人样。  
她咬牙捱过20岁，捱过30岁，露大腿卖笑的本事越来越娴熟，那一晚她的手心软软缩在棠将军胸口，语气温吞而轻柔，带着缠绵之后的微微气喘：“你可不可以带我走。”  
不像是疑问句，倒像是把握十足的祈使句。  
她也不是没有付出代价。  
起初带着醉意的巴掌让她麻木，撕扯头发她觉得平常，腰带特有的皮革味道让她眩晕，所以说容忍和屈服有什么用呢。  
当晚的将军铁青着脸在宴会中途拉着她进客房。  
“婊子。”男人的喉咙沙哑发颤，看样子是震怒了。  
别人说什么她不得而知，她浑身发抖，只会重复一句话：“不要打我。”  
她又闻到了皮革的味道，激烈的，呛人的，速度飞快的抽打在皮肤上。  
红痕和钻心的痛楚一起在肉体上盛大开幕。  
“贱货，上不了台面的东西。”没了皮带，他干脆脱了裤子撩起棠月影的旗袍下摆就要进去。  
皮带此时此刻发出吱噶吱噶的尖叫声，它勒在娇弱女人的脖子上，越来越紧，再美的脸都要开始狰狞。  
然后棠月影听到了她觉得最为美妙的声音，她无论何时都后悔那个时候她下意识捂住耳朵。  
那是她第一次见到K。  
棠将军眉间开了一个整气的洞，子弹的作用力让他往后仰，他的裤子开着，两腿之间的东西完成了人生中最后一次巍峨的勃起。  
K有那么一瞬间被她冠上“救世主”的头衔。  
直到她走到棠月影面前，灼热的枪管抵住破碎旗袍遮不住的赤裸肩头，嘶啦。  
皮肉上方笼了一层袅袅的白烟，一块上好的沉香落了焦黑的印子。  
“不要哭，不要哭。”K的声音低低的，贴在她耳边回荡，那三个字孜孜不倦的念了好多遍，像夏日里恼人的虫鸣。  
棠月影紧紧咬住下唇，直到口腔里迸溅出甜腥的血气。  
“然后闭上眼睛，你就有活下去的机会。”她眼前黑掉之前，K这样对她说。  
这是棠月影第一次目睹或者说是参与杀人。  
她痛晕在酒桌上，将军的尸体倒在她赤裸足尖靠左的一侧。  
棠将军寿终正寝的消息在几个月后传遍了小小的岛城，棠月影穿一件绣着彼岸花的黑色旗袍，对每一个前来慰问的人哭得肝肠寸断。  
那新鲜的烫伤落在右肩，后来开成一朵和旗袍上成色一致的曼珠沙华。  
她每晚入睡前，总会习惯性的碰碰肩膀上的那朵花，下次再让一个人家破人亡的时候就会更果断些。  
她有什么错呢，她只是想活成个人样啊。  
K再次出现在棠府她一点也不意外，即使地点是她的卧房。  
棠月影盯着那个影子，视线沿着起伏的肌肉线条慢慢描摹她的轮廓。  
小麦色，流线型，总觉得碰上去会和当年那只灼热的枪一样烫得人死去活来。  
K的嘴角拉扯出一个意味深长的笑容，她打量着这位几年不见的她亲手缔造的将军遗孀，缓缓开口：“你需要我。”  
“我雇佣不起你这样的人。”  
“我只要一样东西。”  
时间刚过凌晨五点，阳光有了初绽的苗头，缓缓渗过窗帘向房间里爬，往白色大床上蔓延。  
K把头埋在女人颈间，深深吸了一口气。  
她仿佛闻到东南亚潮湿的雨林里头，绵软熟烂的，成熟水果的烯味。热乎乎的喷洒在口鼻间，引诱人去咬下注定多汁甜美的一大口。  
棠月影的手掌沿着K剥去她睡衣的手臂，手指触碰到每一块起伏的肌肉都要发出微微的概叹。  
她总是忍不住下意识将K和每个抱过她的人进行对比。  
K沿了她的脖颈一点点吻下去，推起黑色睡衣，带着仪式感去亲她双乳间一颗痣，双手拢起两颗玲珑的乳，像捧起一汪水啜饮一样，用嘴唇一点一点将乳尖儿濡湿了。嘴唇陷进她左胸，隔着肌肤想要亲吻心脏。  
棠月影愉悦地昂起头，碎发蒙住她的眼睛，只剩一张呻吟不断的嘴。  
她试探性的去碰K赤裸的大臂，肌肉的轮廓她只需用指头摸下去就能感觉到有多么结实，她把那只手抬起来，指尖放在唇边，慢慢摩挲，仿佛她们已经热吻过一遍。  
K的吻不断往下，肋骨，肚脐，小腹，她的发丝偶尔擦过细嫩皮肤，漫不经心的挑逗使身下的人更加适用。  
口舌的滑腻浸染那块三角布料，黑色蕾丝闪着潋滟水光，被牙齿衔住往下扯弄。  
那双腿顺从地张开，容纳进K低垂的头。  
她能感觉到K的目光灼灼，鼻尖的位置，微热呼吸喷出的气流拂动毛发，她以为她已经准备充分，但是热源陷入她身体里时，她还是呜咽了一声。  
唇舌意欲与那里索吻一般啜弄着，门齿轻轻磨着勃起的细嫩小核。  
重复着这样机械的动作，身体一耸一耸地，听话的被送上高潮。  
K终于从棠月影双腿间抬起头去吻她，带着她体内湿滑的液体，蹭到脸上还有点稀薄的温热。  
棠月影手臂颤抖着去推她的背心，摸到一排手感极好的腹肌。  
“或许，我真的需要你。”棠月影轻啄了她的嘴唇几下，更紧的拥抱住她。  
K偏头去吻她肩头那朵张牙舞爪的花，表情很认真，动作温柔的像一个优秀的爱侣。  
对于感情她总是缄口不言，任凭棠月影肆意的抚摸她的身体，问她每一道伤疤的来历。  
“Blow a kiss, fire a gun.”  
她们又交叠到一块去了。


	3. 蛊毒

马来西亚的夜幕伴着一场瓢泼大雨轰然而至。  
万晞华一个人坐在车里头，车窗开一半，在抽一支烟。  
车里头放一首歌，她听得不真切，伸手去碰左耳里的小玩意儿，耳廓隐约感应到了零星的震动，雨声朦胧地和曲子一起灌了进去。  
“They call me hopeless, heartless, there’s no way out of this.”（歌词  
她嘴唇包裹着那根根将要燃尽的白色香烟，烟雾每经肺滤过一口，那灼眼的橙红色火光就要雀跃地抖一抖，像在寒夜里头打哆嗦的人。  
“I confess there's a hole in my chest, from the things that I did. ”（歌词  
她皱着的眼角上方铺洒一层细密睫毛，此时轻微的动一动，烟熄掉，车子启动，狼在为狩猎做准备。  
“There’s nothing you can do.”（歌词  
雨丝在车灯前摇曳，如汹涌蚊虻般前仆后继地奔涌，她盯着导航上闪烁的location，嘴唇上绽开胸有成竹的笑。  
“I’m coming for you.”（歌词  
车里浓郁的甜香如同女人酥软的肌肤，方才欢爱的证据是她扣错一粒纽扣的黑色衬衫，是她颈窝手腕上湿漉漉的水渍。  
现在的万晞华是一头饱餐一顿的狼。  
这样充裕的满足使她有那么一点轻微的懈怠。  
就像她根本没有想到，刚刚还在和她耳鬓厮磨的棠月影，在十几公里外的目标位置上，为K系好了围裙的绳结，此刻正将一只黑框眼镜放到那个职业杀手俊美的鼻梁上。  
K带着薄茧的指尖像一把未开刃的刀，抚摸过棠月影沁出汗意的后颈，轻佻地问条子和她哪个更会用手指头。  
“等你把那匹狼驯服成一条狗，我就告诉你。”棠月影一点一点剥开K黏在她腰上的手掌，留一个将人融化掉的笑，轻巧退场。  
K不置可否的撇撇嘴角，顺手从料理台上拿了一把水果刀，有一搭没一搭地玩着，抬手看看表，九点一刻。  
一只轻敌的，脱离群体的狼，又有什么威胁性呢？  
其实在万晞华拿着枪孤身踏进宅子那一刻，铐镣就已经套在她的脖颈上了。  
灯火通明的宅子瞬间黑成一片，她麻痹已久的嗅觉终于闻到了预谋的味道，可是冰冷的刀尖已经沾上了她脖颈处细嫩的皮肉，她连身份还没从嘴里曝出来，就被自己的枪砸晕了头。  
她双手举过头顶，被铐在水管上，周围颇有情调的点了几根蜡烛，火光舔着墙壁上她昏沉的影子，K手里的刀擦过万晞华的侧脸，刀尖在她身后的大理石墙壁上一路下滑，磨擦出的声响刺耳扭曲，不清醒也难。  
“半个小时，我没有消息，半个小时以后你和她就会被包围。”万晞华单单说出这几个字就有些气喘，威胁的意味荡然无存，断断续续的像发情的信号。  
“嘘。”  
刀背敲在她嘴唇上，K的眼镜上反射的熊熊火光似要将她吞没。  
“足够了，足够你告饶。”  
水管和手铐的碰撞声相当清脆，挣扎幅度确实足够激烈，万晞华像只鹌鹑一样被K提起来，皮带裤链纷纷脱落，她慌乱的蹬踹，双腿间的空隙因此更大。  
万晞华嘴里伴着尖叫的罪名罗列过于吵闹，K皱着眉扯下她双腿间的内裤，团成一团塞进对方嘴里。  
嗯，这样的呜咽声听起来就好了很多。  
K凑过去看万晞华的表情，气势汹汹的狩猎者变成手无寸铁的猎物，这样扭转局势的场面实在太有趣。  
她看到万晞华愤怒到连头发丝儿都跟着震颤，刀尖慢吞吞地一颗一颗割断衬衫扣子，每一颗落在地板上的声音都清脆极了。  
她轻轻点一点女人起伏的胸口，随即快速的滑至她赤裸的双腿间，沿着裂谷的豁口没进半根指节，飞速掠过毛发与嫩肉，止步于豁口的尽头。  
那里没有一点欢迎的意思，褶皱下的器官不曾苏醒，她扣弄着探寻，剥开含在里头的肉芽，手腕一动，擒住那一点磨弄了起来。  
没有润滑过的贸然接触产生粗粝的痛感，万晞华下意识就要合拢双腿，下一秒脖子被牢牢锁住。  
她借着微弱的烛光低头看，那是一只拥有完美肌肉线条的手臂。  
随着施力的加大，隆起的线条更加流畅，于是她的整具身体不再抗拒两腿之间的那只手，转而为了摆脱窒息感而极力自救起来。  
“乖狗狗。”K摸摸她的头，差点捏碎她喉管的手托了托她下滑的身子，“站稳喽。”  
双腿间的手仍在运作，像在撬一只闭合的贝类，中指时不时在下方的甬道口处刮弄，榨取出一点汁液都要迅速掇窜到红肿起来的肉芽上。  
神经密布的区域得到这样久违润滑，终于停止负隅顽抗而开始妥协，身体发热开始酥软是被攻略的第一步。  
万晞华口腔里的涎液浸湿那团布料，溢出嘴角沿着下巴尖往下滑，直到她听到高跟鞋的声音，她涣散的意识才慢慢归位。  
是棠月影，她拿着一柄烟杆，整个人淹没在吞吐出的烟雾里头，像一个触不可及的梦。  
K的手指头塞了两根在万晞华身体里穿梭，溅出的汁液使她难以维持她想要的体面，她狼狈不堪的地方在于，她要在她上过女人面前高潮了。  
她无法闭合的牙关死命的咬住横亘在其中的内裤上，似乎这样就能有一些威严的样子。  
棠月影怜爱的走了过去，轻轻摇着头，摸万晞华侧脸的指尖依旧那样柔软，扯掉她嘴里湿透的布料，一个夹带烟雾的吻填补了那酸痛的空缺。  
不是普通的香烟。  
是让人倾家荡产的，是几克死白粉末烧灼炙烤的，吸上几口就要坏掉的至上瘾品。  
万晞华的意识再也无法攒聚，她整个人无法抑制的抽动着，精神上的嗨点和生理上的高潮一起降临。  
程宇森在九点四十收到了万晞华隔着对讲机的通知：“立即，收队。”  
她的声音带着点疲惫，断断续续的，字与字之间粘连在一块，有些口齿不清。  
“Madam?你没事吧？”  
“That’s 唔……That’s an order……”  
收线之前他似乎听到了几声呜咽，这样的声音应当在哪种情况下发生他再了解不过，不过此刻从西九龙助理处长的嘴里传出来，他只当自己听错。  
K指在她太阳穴上那把上膛的警枪这才如愿以偿的挪开，只不过移动得更加往下了。  
“别动，擦枪走火就不好看了。”那警告温柔的像一阵不经意的穿堂风，棠月影放下烟杆，笑颜如一朵艳丽的海棠般动人。  
她晃动着手里的DV，擦去她新宠物额头上的冷汗。  
“乖啦。”


End file.
